


《這是海，這是天空》

by Romei__Abang



Series: 《這是海，這是天空》 [2]
Category: Original Work, 原創 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romei__Abang/pseuds/Romei__Abang
Summary: 我終於下定決心要把他寫完了耶！然後我居然找不到好po文的地方看在AO3的版面好像很適合我就用了，但是還是希望有看得懂中文的同胞們可以給點意見跟鼓勵
Relationships: 凡爾諾斯（艾諾斯）・格瓦特, 奈伊
Series: 《這是海，這是天空》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623019
Kudos: 1





	1. 論挖墳墓這件事

**Author's Note:**

> 我終於下定決心要把他寫完了耶！  
> 然後我居然找不到好po文的地方  
> 看在AO3的版面好像很適合我就用了，但是還是希望有看得懂中文的同胞們可以給點意見跟鼓勵

「這大概是我接過最不明確的任務了。」奈伊一邊抱怨，一邊誇張地甩著那深色的檔案夾，然後隨意地將它拍在桌上。

長桌對面的女性似笑非笑的看了金髮青年一眼，然後繼續回頭對著鍵盤敲打文字。對方已經自顧自的坐下，然後翻開剛剛被甩在桌上的可憐紙張。

「怎麼了？」

奈伊修長的手指滑過資料上的照片和一旁的文字，然後將資料轉了半圈好讓優娜看得清楚。

「看到這個沒？你絕對知道『祭品』計畫。」

優娜點了點頭回應。

「『祭品』的研究員名單，我負責這兩個。」奈伊指向紙上兩個姓名，「然後這個要求是什麼？確定存活狀態？」

滿滿的字句中可以看到在存活狀態那欄，清清楚楚的寫著“Unknow”。

「所以？」優娜看向對面的青年，因為疑問而睜大的眼睛讓眼下的青色痕跡看起來更加明顯。

「所以？」奈伊五指併攏比向桌子，桌上資料頁的白邊看起來非常無辜，「其中一個還是“目前預測已死亡”，所以我要怎麼確定？去“挖墳墓”探勘麼？」

優娜聳聳肩，「或許吧，我從來都不知道上頭的人腦袋裡裝什麼。」

奈伊斜眼看了眼優娜，「你知道你其實沒什麼資格這樣說人。」

「哈哈哈，好像是？」

「不不不，你絕對沒有資格這樣說人。」

至少這次情報組給的資訊比較確切。

這是在三天後的午夜裡，當奈伊一個人在墓園裡挖著土，罵完所有他聽過的高層名字之後，回想起來的一個小片段。

他絕對還記得自己前幾天是怎麼跟他好友抱怨的，「讓我去挖墳墓？有沒有搞錯？會不會太且非常大材小用了哈？」

對方只是笑了笑，然後從抽屜裡拿出兩罐啤酒來安撫他。

但是之前對於這個任務的毀謗，奈伊還是要收回一兩句，雖然確認存活狀態這項實在太坑爹了，但那整組任務還包含了“找回當初被帶走的『祭品』的資料，和帶走他的人”這項。所以說，它其實也沒有那麼的不明確。

奈伊將翹棒轉了兩下卡進棺木的蓋子下，隨口碎念了句「不好意思打擾了」，一壓便直接爆了一小塊。

他不太清楚所謂的『祭品』計畫，那貌似是在他四五歲時的事情，因為出事所以幾乎所有的資料都被封鎖，只有少部分的研究人員跟中央高層才有閱覽的權限。聽優娜說溜嘴的那幾句，似乎是他們『繆思』計畫的原型。老實說奈伊也不是很在乎，只要能好好完成任務就好了。

奈伊將棺木上的板子掀開，至少是木頭的，如果是放在墓室裡的那種石棺，奈伊還沒有把握可以自己徒手扳開來。棺木裡頭是腐爛的屍體，帶著口罩根本無法阻擋那噁心的氣味。奈伊為了這個任務甚至還上網查了屍體的腐爛速度，可惜的是，網路上有的大多是埋在土裡的過程，那種腐爛速度會快得多。在棺材裡的話就沒那麼快了，像這個好說也有5年以上了吧，很多肉還附在骨頭上

唯一能夠算是慶幸的事應該就是得知了還有另外兩個『繆思』也接到了類似的任務，這樣應該可以確定並不是因為高層討厭他們了吧。他們可是高層的寶貝兒們耶，怎麼可能隨隨便便派出去挖墳墓。

『祭品』總共有15個研究員，出事之後有人計畫了叛變逃走，在整個混亂的場面過後，清點屍體時發現有6個不見蹤影。這也是他們接到這個任務的前前前提。

奈伊換成可丟棄式的手套，然後掏出夾鏈袋，隨手挖了幾塊腐爛軟肉，當然在這之前要好好檢查裡頭有沒有蟲子，之後便把那坨東西塞進袋子裡。此外還挑了小指的手骨，腐爛成這個樣子已經可以一摘便下來了，奈伊把它裝到另外一個袋子裡，他可不想又被分析部門的人念。

採樣工作都完成之後奈伊將剛剛撬開來的棺板輕輕蓋上，說了句「不好意思打擾囉，祝好夢。」隨後將兩個夾鏈袋放入包包的夾層中。奈伊真的很想直接背著包包就往外走，但看到那個光溜溜的棺材和一旁的土堆，他嘆了口氣，雖然他剛剛有跟人家講這不是他的本意，要找麻煩的話請去找上頭的人，但是怎麼說這坑也是他自己挖的，還是好好填完比較好。他乖乖拿起鏟子，然後在半小時後若無其事地走出墓園，路途中把鏟子放在原主的門廊上。

奈伊決定搭地鐵回總部，這個時段分析部門的人還在嗎？奈伊看了下手錶，凌晨四點多，快五點了。他壓低了頭上的鴨舌帽，希望能讓人看不太到他的面容，他可沒有在凌晨地鐵裡招惹小混混的喜好，雖然他們有時候真的蠻好玩的。

事與願違。

奈伊帶著一頂土色的鴨舌帽，鉑金色長髮隨手捲了幾下塞進帽子裡，身上則是暗色系的服裝。當有三個看起來跟他歲數差不多大的年輕人走過來時，奈伊在腦海裡罵了千萬遍為什麼自己不穿那件領子高很多的夾克，他瞄了眼手錶，六點半了，他的站也快到了。

「嘿，小白兔。」其中一個人的手直接撫過了他的頸脖，一個相當標準的性騷擾，奈伊因為腺體被碰觸而顫抖了一下，他瞄見對方露出笑容。

「那麼早搭地鐵，是要回家還是去工作？」另外一人站在他面前。

「回家吧？」最後一人站在他身旁，三人團團圍著他，「介意接最後一單嗎？絕對抵過你三天賺下來的。」

奈伊發出輕笑聲，他剛剛散出的信息素應該可以讓這兩位alpha一位beta認為他是已經進入熱潮期的omega了，對方也毫不害臊的釋出信息素與他交纏，他笑瞇著眼抬起頭，笑容裡滿滿的撫媚，「這位哥哥，你是說錢呢？還是別的？」

「哎呦，」後頭那位貼了上來，手向下撫上奈伊的腰，「小白兔很懂嘛？」

「大哥哥你在說什麼啊？」奈伊故作腿軟的輕輕往後貼去，抬頭瞄了眼站名，快到了。

「看來是接了？那讓哥哥們保護你，下下站就帶你快活去。」

「可是...」奈伊睜大眼睛望著跟他說話的那人，「可是我的站到了。」

如小型的信息素炸彈般，濃郁的信息素瞬間爆出，繞著在場的身為alpha的兩人打轉，另外一人雖然聞的到信息素瞬間的暴增，卻沒辦法感受到本能的衝動，他只能眼睜睜的看著兩個alpha友人的眼睛逐漸赤紅起來。在場的alpha信息素急遽暴增，但是那屬於omega的氣味卻比他想像的還要更快消退。

「改天再陪各位哥哥們玩囉。」奈伊笑了笑，接著便一瞬間鑽出剛打開的車門。留下兩個因為被引發發情期而狂暴的alpha在車廂內，對方原本也要衝出去的，卻被滿滿湧進來的人潮擠回車內。

奈伊勾起微笑，他已經可以想像自己在優娜的辦公室裡鬼混時，她會看到那則發情期alpha引起暴動的新聞，然後冷冷的瞄他一眼，對他說“你這樣會下地獄的”。

「你這樣會下地獄的。」

「嘿，你怎麼確定是我做的？」

「直覺，奈伊。直覺。」

「胡說八道。」

「奈伊，『兩位alpha的友人聲稱他們才是受害者，被一位omega所誘導而陷入發情期。』這句話放在這雖然會被大眾笑掉大牙。但引導出alpha發情期，還可以逃之夭夭，親愛的，『繆思』就有這樣的能力。」優娜用筆敲了敲奈伊的腦袋，「而所有『繆思』裡，只有你會這樣做。」

奈伊嘟著嘴看著優娜，希望對方能因為他的眼神而收回剛剛的話語，但對方看來是沒有這個意思。所以奈伊挑起了眉頭，「他們先來惹我的喔。」

優娜已經滑到另外一個頁面了，上頭是一堆奈伊看不懂的數據。

「你也沒必要讓人家當眾獻醜啊。」

「明明沒有那種困擾為什麼要這樣幫那些alpha說話啊...」

優娜聳聳肩，「只是想要幫你把曝光度降低一點。」

「那應該是徒勞了，」奈伊走到門邊，誇張的撥弄了一下自己那一頭鉑金色長髮，手華麗的畫了一圈搭在門框上，撫媚的往回看，「誰叫我太過耀眼了呢？」

看著金髮青年消失在門口，腦中還迴盪著對方那充滿暗示的嘴角，優娜笑著搖了搖頭，「愛演。」

奈伊以自己的工作為榮，效忠這個他從小待到大的組織。他隸屬於『繆思』計畫，第九號實驗品，也是最後一號。

『繆思』所實施的目的是為了要改造出能夠對自身信息素和假性發情高度控制的omega。就算現在是個倡導平等的世界，omega還是不自覺會被冠上“需要被保護”的代碼，正因為如此，培訓omega特工讓任務的成功率大大的提升。畢竟，大部分的人都不會想到被自己護在身後的柔弱生物會反捅自己一刀。但是為了減低曝光度、維持大眾印象，外加上omega特工的培育相當麻煩，且還處在實驗階段，目前在職的omega特工只有『繆思』們。

會取名為『繆思』基本上是因為他們這初代實驗品有9個人，另外就是奈伊聽優娜在那邊碎碎念著什麼“帶給人們視覺、聽覺、觸覺上的愉悅體驗，帶給人們歡樂和悲傷，奈伊啊，你難道不覺得『繆思』非常適合你們這九個omega嗎？”

奈伊握緊手中的識別卡，這時候的分析結果報告應該差不多出來了，順利的話他就要去執行另外一個了。

他的代號是“烏拉尼亞”，第九位『繆思』，代表著天空、天文和占星。


	2. 面對這種在google MAP上絕對查不到的私家墓園

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 『繆思』
> 
> ＊第一號：卡莉厄珀；英雄史詩  
>  ＊第二號：克利厄；歷史  
>  ＊第三號：歐忒爾珀；抒情詩&音樂  
>  ＊第四號：特爾希柯瑞；合唱&舞蹈  
>  ＊第五號：埃拉托；愛情詩&獨唱  
>  ＊第六號：墨爾波墨涅；悲劇&哀歌  
>  ＊第七號：塔利亞；喜劇&牧歌  
>  ＊第八號：波林尼亞；頌歌&修辭學&幾何學  
>  ＊第九號：烏拉尼亞；天文學&占星學

在『繆思』中，奈伊是最後一號實驗品，年紀最小，抗藥性卻是最強的。也因為如此，他才可以幾乎享有一個專屬的藥劑調配和研究人員，也就是優娜。優娜把他的強抗藥性都歸咎於他小時候在實驗室長大，被那些沒良心的人亂打的一堆有的沒的。

奈伊倒是沒什麼感覺，他還活得好好的。

只是他偶爾會聽見優娜碎唸著“我才用第二次而已耶！奈伊，你的身體到底有什麼毛病啊！”，奈伊會回應她說她其實沒資格這樣講他。

相較於研究人員而言，優娜對於奈伊的定位更像是一位把他拉拔長大的姊姊，她只比他大4歲，在化學、醫學、生物部分極有天份，所以才會被分配到『繆思』的藥物調配工作。剛開始時優娜也同時是個特工，擅長毒殺，但之後卻因為一次任務失誤而誤傷自己，優娜每次提起這件事時總是笑笑著說“我實在太佩服我自己配的毒藥了”。那次之後優娜由外勤轉回中央服務，也正式成為奈伊專屬的研究人員。因為毒藥的緣故，優娜的身體素質每過一陣子便會降低，有時甚至嚴重到需要坐輪椅才能移動。“簡直就像是月經或是發情期一樣”優娜每次都這樣自嘲。

要定時服藥，而且不太能長時間激烈運動。

「喂，你吃藥了沒？」

「蛤？」

「蛤什麼，你吃藥了沒。你現在正在月週期，我可不想再送你去醫務室。」

這是幾年前奈伊和優娜自己討論出來的，總是用“你現在身體正在不好的情況”這句話實在太長了。所以結論是，身體狀況好時叫做“日週期”，不好時則叫“月週期”

「呵呵，我這裡比醫務室更齊全。」

「所以你到底吃藥了沒。」

「忘了。」優娜的目光仍深鎖在電腦螢幕上。

「蛤？」奈伊差點就要拍桌了，「你都吃那麼多年了，怎麼還養不成習慣啊。」

「欸，也不想想是因為誰，我現在要幫你調配能長時間使用的藥劑耶！咳咳...」優娜講到一半不自覺得咳了起來，一攤豔紅灑在蒼白的手掌上看起來相當刺眼。

「…」

「呵呵，看起來是沒有吃藥。」

「…」

眼看優娜就要把血直接抹上白大褂上，奈伊趕緊衝過去捉住她的手。

「呵屁呵，吃藥啊！」奈伊抽了幾張衛生紙就塞進沾滿鮮血的手裡，另外幾張就著血液黏在優娜的嘴角。

奈伊俐落的拉開右手邊第三個抽屜，把那罐藥直接塞進了已經握滿衛生紙的手，然後伸手去抓桌上的紫色保溫杯。

等到優娜乖乖吞了顆藥丸下去奈伊才坐回自己習慣的位置上。

「緊張什麼，我死不了啦！」優娜揉亂了奈伊的金色頭髮，只見青年緩緩的左右擺頭一下，髮絲變又回到了原本的位置。

「你好像老人家喔。」

「喂，我只比你大4歲。」

奈伊趴在桌上，神情悠悠的讓目光在優娜身上掃了兩遍，對方的指節因為太過纖瘦而顯得明顯，「坐輪椅、忘記自己吃藥了沒、不能激烈運動，明明就是老人家。」

優娜白了他一眼然後繼續回頭在電腦上敲敲打打，「分析報告出來了嗎？」

「嗯，確定是本人了。」

「阿其他兩個『繆思』的任務完成到多少了？」

奈伊轉了轉眼睛，「“卡莉厄珀”姊姊已經在執行第二個人的部分了，“塔莉亞”哥哥還在第一個，但聽說已經快完成了。」

「喔喔，“卡莉厄珀”還是一樣的講求效率呢。」

「聽其他人討論，這次的任務好像會有一個比較單純，另外一個比較難。」奈伊聳聳肩，「“塔莉亞”哥哥應該是剛好先選到那個比較難的。」

「呵呵，那你什麼時候要開始第二部分？」

奈伊又一臉鬱卒的翻起了資料本，「我在想了。」

「好啦，」優娜操控著自己的輪椅往門口走，「我去趟研發部。」

「我推你去！」奈伊馬上站起身。

「別再在走廊上奔跑了，」優娜回頭看向奈伊，「至少今天不行。」

「好啦！」奈伊把自己的檔案夾放在優娜腿上，然後蹦迪的推著優娜前往研發部。

『繆思』所有的代號都是依照古希臘神話中的繆思們命名的，他們當然也有本名，可是不常提起。

身為最年輕的『繆思』，奈伊和前面的哥哥姊姊們的感情都不錯，可能就因為他年紀小，或是套“埃拉托”姊姊的一句話“因為小奈伊可愛啊！”，明明是個比他小隻而且看起來甜美可人的omega，卻只要見面就會抱著奈伊的肩膀在他臉上啾個好幾下。

奈伊並不是九個人中成績最好的那個，他也覺得沒什麼，近身格鬥、遠近距離射擊、近身刺殺、基礎解鎖、藥物調配、野地偽裝、心理分析之類的，總成績和最後的畢業任務他都不是拿最高分。

只有一項，他拿的分數遠遠超過其他人 — 表演藝術，不是所有『繆思』們必修的舞蹈和樂器，簡單一點講就是他“很會演戲”，但也不是那麼簡單的只是”很會演戲“。奈伊可以在短時間內分析和判斷出對方希望自己表現出什麼樣子，而當他順著對方的想像表現出來時，對方會有種“這個人是自己可以預料”的想法，而放下戒心。

這項技能讓奈伊在之前的暗殺任務中簡直如魚得水。也因為這項技能，讓奈伊怎麼樣也想不通自己是怎麼被分去挖墳墓的。

不過這件事沒過多久他就自己想通了。

奈伊負責的另外一個人叫克拉倫斯‧格瓦特，是『祭品』的首席研究員。

那是奈伊在優娜房裡的沙發上倒著坐時想到了，起初他只覺得這名字有點眼熟啊，之後才後知後覺的突然想到，“等等！那不就是那個格瓦特家族嗎？”

格瓦特家族算是一個很老很有歷史性的家族，什麼從幾百年前開始效忠皇室，歷史上幾次有名的戰役中也有好幾個將軍掛著格瓦特的姓氏，現在最有名望的莫非是老當家的二女兒和她老公，他們共同經營的一家名為“C”的時尚服裝公司。

奈伊跟優娜都沒有在關心時尚產業，當然不會第一眼就想到格瓦特家是多有歷史性的家族。奈伊會這樣突然想起來完全是因為，之前他因為工作的關係有當過幾個月的模特兒，那時他就有聽到別人在一旁討論，他似乎有穿過那間公司所製作的服裝？他有點忘了。

重點是，想想看這個這麼大、這麼有錢的家族，就算人死了也不會隨隨便便埋在公墓裡好嗎？面對這種在google MAP上絕對查不到的私家墓園，別說冒險潛入格瓦特主宅，整個特務界幾乎都知道別隨便進格瓦特家逛逛。特別是現在這個大家族是對傳說中相當惡趣味的夫婦在主導著。

但看來潛入臥底當間諜還是不可避免的了。

奈伊終於知道為什麼挖墳墓這種事會被派到『繆思』頭上了。

經過幾天的調查後奈伊發現格瓦特家的人幾乎遍布在世界各地，而且大部分人都各有成就，跟他年齡最相近的是格瓦特家現在的直系長孫 — 凡爾諾斯‧格瓦特。

奈伊當然有先自己私下調查一下，卻發現查不到什麼東西，這個人幾乎可以說是整個家族裡最平淡無奇的一個人，雖然人家現在也還年輕，擔任一個小單位的警衛，評價很好，他探查不到他的任何桃色傳聞，或甚至常去的酒吧，沒辦法仗著一個alpha一個omega，營造一個巧遇順便被撿回家的橋段，這實在是太太太令人氣餒了。

他心想好歹也要在”塔莉亞“哥哥回來前正式進入第二部分，有天隨便亂逛時便走到的安排小組那，他甚至因為有點沮喪而填起了申請單。

他平時不會使用安排小組，就算會也不是親自去填表。上頭給下來的指令有時包含著安排小組處理好的所有東西，什麼時候在哪裡做什麼，會有誰在那裡接應你，幾個禮拜後有一個宴會，要在那個宴會裡完成什麼。但另外一些時候則簡單的吐血，暗殺掉某某某或是擷取某些情報，這些指令留有更多的開放性空間給特務們自己安排。

大多數時候有那種任務奈伊會先從酒吧下手，總之要選最容易攻破的地方啦。而對奈伊來說，這次的任務由“格瓦特家直系長孫 — 白金級單身漢凡爾諾斯‧格瓦特”下手，似乎是個不錯的選擇。

奈伊在表單上填好了潛入對象，然後在希望的潛入方式那邊開玩笑的寫道“最好能以低姿態進去，比較好獲得同情心，對方警戒也不會那麼高”，除此之外還在附註那的寫道“最好是人家把我買進去ㄛ0v<”。

上次他加表情符號的時候好像有被安排小組的大姐姐罵了，可是這樣一看就知道是他寫的啦，有什麼不好？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一號：卡莉厄珀 / 女性 / 非常講求效率，完成速度是所有『繆思』當中最快的。  
> 第五號：埃拉托 / 女性 / 『繆思』中體型最小的，喜歡可愛的東西，擅長點穴。  
> 第七號：塔莉亞 / 男性 / 被戲稱是『繆思』中運氣最差的，隨和，會打毛線。


	3. 他當時是寫說“最好是被買進去”沒錯，但那只是他開玩笑的啊！

「哇哈哈哈！哈哈哈！停下來！奈伊！哈哈哈啊！啊啊啊啊！太快了、太快了啊啊啊！」優娜大笑著，整個人縮在輪椅上。

「吃飯吃飯！誰叫你弄到那麼晚！食堂都要關門了！」奈伊抓著輪椅後頭的兩個握把在走廊裡衝刺著，他看了眼手錶，然後抬頭。

「急轉彎！」

「啊啊啊啊哈哈哈哈！」

當奈伊把優娜的輪椅穩穩地停在領餐出口時，優娜已經整個人縮到輪椅上了，也不知道是笑得喘不過氣還是叫到喘不過氣，她虛弱的攀在櫃台上然後對服務人員比了四號餐。

「嗯...」奈伊站在一旁，雖然剛剛盡全力奔跑了一陣子卻連一口氣也沒喘。

「我要...六號餐！」奈伊像個終於下定決心的小孩一樣，用雀躍的口氣伸手指向上頭的菜單，優娜知道他又要做什麼了。

「然後然後，」奈伊壓低了些聲音，手撐著檯子將身體往前壓，幾乎整個人都要貼上服務員了，「這位哥哥啊，可以幫我多添點肉麼？」

「這個...我...餐盒都是在裡面裝好的...所以...」對方似乎是第一次遇到這樣的情況。

「拜託嘛！」奈伊爹聲爹氣的說道，歪頭露出了他傳說中的“小狗表情”，「哥哥求你了，人家還在長大嘛！」

眼看對方似乎有點動搖了，奈伊更進一步，垂下眼眸，修長的手指抵住一顆鈕扣，然後隨著扣子的位置往下滑至胸腹中間，「哥哥你就進去幫我多裝點，我幫你看著櫃檯，沒有人會發現的。」

奈伊察覺到對方屏住了氣息，他知道他成功了。

「求你了。」奈伊用水汪汪的大眼盯著對方看。

「好好好好，你你你在這等一下。」身為服務員的青年趕緊把奈伊壓回另外一邊，然後壓低了帽簷，同手同腳的走進了後頭的廚房。

奈伊對優娜挑了挑眉。

「我知道，每次都奏效。」優娜翻了翻白眼。

「不，並不是。」奈伊靠在一旁的牆上，「新來的大哥哥們比較容易成功，大媽們就不用說了，我不用那樣求都有份。」

奈伊知道這新來的青年大概沒過幾天就會被同事問到有沒有遇到那個“金髮小妖精”，然而對方也不會告訴這個新來的菜鳥說那個傳說中的“金髮小妖精”已經是慣犯，他簡直就是餐飲部的都市傳說，都快出名了。

沒過多久那個青年便拿著兩個餐盒出現，奈伊透過霧面的蓋子看到燉肉那區域明顯多了將近一半。

「這個，你們的餐盒，請記得刷卡。」

「啊哈哈，謝謝你啦！哥哥你人最好了。」奈伊笑著撐著櫃檯親了服務員的臉頰一下，接著拿了兩個餐盒便轉身往用餐區找位置了，

優娜在一旁從容的幫兩人嗶了卡。

「欸，剛剛那人在你親了他之後還臉紅了好一陣子，看來是個小清新。」

「嗯。」奈伊嘴裡塞滿了飯菜，嚼了幾下吞下去後才說道，「是個小清新。」

「在我們這一棟裡頭工作的，大概也只有餐飲部會出現小清新了。」優娜用叉子撥弄著餐盒裡的花椰菜。

奈伊歪過身子，自然地夾走了優娜餐盒裡的一塊清蒸魚片，「可是我覺得“歐忒爾珀”姊姊也蠻清新的啊。」

優娜皺眉想了一會，「她那只是天然呆吧？」

「她和“克利厄”哥哥的表演藝術分數僅次於我耶。」奈伊又塞了一大口燉肉進嘴裡，優娜頓時只覺得這人長得那麼好看都被吃相糟蹋了，活像吃不到下一餐似的。

「我問過你們導師了，那其實有一部份的原因是因為考題剛好符合她的個性。」優娜把自己剩下的魚肉都夾進奈伊的餐盒裡，「她其實根本不是在演戲，所以真實性會有落差，也就是說她基本上只能去臥底那些符合她性格的任務。」

「嗯...“歐忒爾珀”姊姊的近身格鬥也很厲害啊，雙槍的分數好像也是最高的。」

優娜抖了一下，「我完全可以想像她站在一片血泊中狂笑著開槍的樣子，你居然會說那種人是小清新。」

奈伊蓋上餐盒的蓋子，呼出了一大口氣，「“歐忒爾珀”姊姊待人很真誠啊，而且我衝過去抱她的時候，她偶爾還會唸我說“奈伊，雖然我們都是omega，但是男生還是不能隨便摸女生的身體喔。我就算了，你到外面去千萬不能這樣做”。」

奈伊還舉起手做出一副在責備人的樣子。

「…」

「？」

「那人...那人還記得你們是omega特工吧？」

奈伊聳聳肩，「所以說她是小清新吧。」

現在大多數指派任務的步驟都電子化了，一封打開後三分鐘內自動刪除了郵件是最常見的形式，奈伊也有用過，但在被長官知道他會螢幕截圖後被小小的懲罰了一下，所以他才特別申請都用紙本的形式。

“哼哼哼，我才不是不會用，我是不屑用好麼？”某天優娜在調侃奈伊時他這麼回應對方。

那些紙本通常會被直接送往宿舍房間裡，不會投遞在個人信箱，雖然宿舍這邊都是組織裡自己的人，但是你懂的“防人之心不可無”嘛。大多數時候會放在主臥制式擺設的書桌上，有時會被放在床上，奈伊好幾次因為這樣差點壓爛自己的任務。

但是紙本發送的同時，所接受到任務的特工也會同時接收到一封打開後30秒後會自動刪除的簡訊。

那封簡訊是奈伊趴在優娜宿舍房裡滑手機時收到了，上頭簡單地寫著“隸屬於『繆思』，’烏拉尼亞’於三天前所申請的安排已通過，詳情請至紙本”。通過？奈伊盯著那兩個字發呆了半晌，直到它因為自動刪除而黑屏。

會不會太簡單了？奈伊隨意跟優娜道了聲晚安便往自己的房間走，其實就在隔壁而已，為了避免他發生什麼事，畢竟就抗藥性而言，他的身體穩定度可以說是所有『繆思』當中最低的，他的房裡甚至有緊急求救鍵可以直接通知優娜，雖然至今為止沒有用過。

他回到房裡時，那個檔案夾靜靜的躺在床上，他隨手抓起就往床上躺去。

奈伊檢查了一下自己填的資料和對方有什麼理解錯誤，看來是沒有，然後他看到了那行最重要的『安排』：於四天之後前往東部11區，參與下方地址所舉辦的黑市拍賣會，於其中扮演第23號商品。

看到安排時奈伊瞬間都無語了，他當時是寫說“最好是被買進去”沒錯，但那只是他開玩笑的啊！誰知道安排小組什麼時候變得這麼厲害了！敢把『繆思』放到黑市裡，還能確保買到他的人就是他想要潛入的對象？

扮演黑市裡的商品啊？這還真是第一次，奈伊在腦力想像了下那個景象，感覺蠻好玩的，得賣力一點演戲了。不過話說那個凡爾諾斯，奈伊想了想，怎麼就覺得他很眼熟，也不知道眼熟在哪裡，格瓦特家族銀髮赤瞳的特徵應該是很明顯好記的，怎麼就想不起來。

「優娜娜！」

「嗨。」

「通過囉！」奈伊甩了甩手中的資料然後坐上轉椅。

「嗯，聽說“克利厄”回來了？」

「對啊，又一次完美的完成了任務喔！」奈伊轉了幾圈之後停下來，「“克利厄”哥哥不管是在受訓時還是畢業之後都是一樣的厲害呢。」

「如果我沒記錯的話，他是平均分數最高的？而且每科的分數似乎都維持在前三名，是吧？」

「對啊，『繆思』畢業時的第一名就是他。」

「喔喔，不過那人看起來不太好玩。」

「別這樣說“克利厄”哥哥，」奈伊突然跑到優娜耳邊輕輕的說，「他最近似乎和外勤部隊中的某個人走得特別近。」

優娜睜大眼睛，壓低聲音道，「你知道這種話不能亂說。」

「知道啦！」奈伊突然從後面抱住優娜，「今天我是來說掰掰的。」

「喔。」

「…」

「？」

「好冷漠！」

「...這次有什麼特別嗎？」

「時間很難確定嘛，所以...」

「你要先跟我講你大概的計畫，好讓我有辦法近距離給你你需要的藥品？」

「嘿！還是優娜聰明。」

「說點我不知道的。」優娜翻了翻白眼，「你知道這其實沒什麼必要，你一定會有簡易聯絡裝置，到時候讓後勤派個人給你送去就好了，怎麼非得是我？我都退休了。」

奈伊眨了眨大眼睛，「因為你總要出門去曬曬太陽、走走路啊，不要等到我回來你都要不會走路了。」

「…我偶爾還是會在日週期的時後去訓練室的。」

「你說去觀賞嗎？還是搜集數據？」

「去鍛鍊啊！」

「…」

「不要用懷疑的眼神看我！」

「總之！幫我送來嘛。」奈伊轉到優娜的側邊蹲下，由下而上的用“小狗表情”看著對方，「拜託。」

「不，你知道那招對我沒用。」

「可可是，我不相信其他人啊。」奈伊委屈的捏了捏對方的手，「你還記得上次他們給我送錯藥的那次嗎？」

「…」優娜盯著奈伊的臉，她知道自己根本沒辦法拒絕這個小omega的請求，畢竟他就像她的弟弟一樣。

「好！好我去！」

奈伊馬上蹦起來，用幾乎整個人都要撲上輪椅的樣子去擁抱優娜。

那次的送錯藥的事故是假的，奈伊自己演出來的，拿了送過來的藥，結果用了自己擅自囤積的藥品，這當然也在奈伊的計劃當中，所以那次計畫完美成功了。但這些舉動其實都是為了報復那個為他送藥來的後勤人員，誰要他隨便亂說『繆思』的壞話，奈伊覺得他已經很仁慈了，要是是其他的哥哥姊姊們就不好說了。  
但是能拿來對優娜施壓，還真的意料之外的好處。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二號：克利厄 / 男性 / 『繆思』中各項成績平均起來最高的，平時是面癱。  
> 第三號：歐忒爾珀 / 女性 / 小清新、天然呆，愛笑，擅長雙槍和近身格鬥。


	4. 這太侮辱當商品的我了！

奈伊高舉手臂伸了個懶腰，還打了個大大個哈欠，果然還是商務艙的座位好坐，睡得舒服多了，果然只有這種短程的飛行能夠申請的到商務艙，奈伊心裡碎唸著，上頭的人真是小氣。雖然飛行時間不長，但是在飛機上的短暫睡眠仍讓奈伊充滿精神。金髮男子撥了撥自己長過肩膀的頭髮，隨手盤一盤便將長髮塞進帽子裡。

他沒如同其他旅客走向行李轉盤，帶著墨鏡就往出口走，身上唯一的行囊是個暗灰色的斜背包，奈伊掏出手機看了看，然後轉身走進旁邊的地鐵入口。

好在這次他有記得把他的零錢包拿出來了，奈伊永遠記得上次自己拿千元鈔去買一兩百塊的車票時發生了什麼事，在那之後他討厭了五十塊錢好一陣子。

奈伊在早午餐時刻挑了一家網路上評論很好的在地餐廳，難得來了就要吃吃看大家都推薦的東西嘛！這讓他不由自主的想起“特爾希柯瑞”哥哥，一個嚴重的速食成癮症患者，奈伊都要懷疑他的志向是吃遍全世界的速食餐廳了。奈伊喝著這家餐廳的招牌飲品，藍紫色的漸層飲料，配上細長形杯子上的閃亮裝飾，看起來就像星空一樣，上頭還有奶蓋和奶油，再喝之前奈伊好好的拍了照傳上自己的帳號，“波林尼亞”姊姊以秒回的形式留了言。

“不愧是小奈伊！懂玩ㄋㄟ！”奈伊看了那留言笑了出聲，優娜也馬上按了讚，那人到底有沒有在認真工作啊，之後奈伊想了想，上頭應該會準她休幾天吧，畢竟這幾天優娜為了他的任務急忙趕出了新型的長效專屬抑制劑。

奈伊摸上自己的耳垂，上頭別著一個小巧的方形耳釘，他的抑制劑就裝在裡頭，很少，真的很少，兩邊耳釘加起來不過四滴吧。當然，在這之前奈伊質疑過優娜好幾次了，“那麼少真的有用？”接著換來了優娜的破口大罵，差點又要給罵到吐血了。優娜最無法忍受的事情大概就是讓別人懷疑他的專業了，奈伊咬著吐司想道。

真希望明天晚上才要開始，時間安排得那麼緊幹嘛呢？奈伊掏出兩粒藥丸，配著飲品吞了下去，清空身體真的是件很麻煩的事啊。

奈伊對櫃檯收錢的小姐笑了一下，「我是看網路上的評論來的，結果令人相當滿意，謝謝你們的餐點，非常美味。」

對方笑著說了謝謝。

接下來的地點奈伊已經決定好了，基本上就是找一家很大的便利商店，有公共廁所、有用餐區的，就這樣。  
奈伊是先去吐才買東西的，他在廁所裡待了快半個小時，把剛剛吃下去的吐司、水波蛋跟那個混有蕃茄的料理都吐出來。出來後他漱了不下五次的口，等等一定會被全面清潔，他想到，沒必要多浪費他自己帶的丟棄式牙刷，確定自己聞起來不像嘔吐物之後，他才走出洗手間。然後他去買了三罐啤酒，三罐八五折，奈伊覺得很划算，買完後還好心的把拿到的點數給了一旁看起來很想要的女高中生，對方紅著臉跟他道了謝。

第三罐喝到一半的時候奈伊才摀著肚子衝進洗手間裡，所以說他最討厭清空身體了，雖然等等到了那邊執行全面清潔時絕對會再灌腸一次，他已經事先接到通知了，嘛，畢竟是當商品。

出來之後奈伊坐下來滑手機，順便將那半罐啤酒喝完，他有點後悔了，應該買酒精濃度高一點的。他上傳的那篇文上又有幾個留言，“埃拉托”姊姊留了“小奈伊下次帶我一起去！”，“墨爾波墨涅”姊姊則回說“真好！小奈伊任務加油ㄛ！”，“克利厄”哥哥也很不賞臉的留了句“烏拉尼亞，出任務是出任務，不是讓你出去玩的，這次難度頗高，好好做。”

他突然意識到自己似乎是所有『繆思』中最長使用到本名的，大部分的哥哥姊姊都叫他“小奈伊”，而不是“烏拉尼亞”。當然，只有私底下啦，開會或出任務時都還是叫代號。這個網路帳號當然是私帳，他可不想被上面那堆小心眼的人算帳。

奈伊逐條回應了所有留言，站起身來伸個懶腰，接著再次回到地鐵站。

奈伊挑了最後一排最角落的置物櫃，這次他有記得將手機關機了，上次沒關然後就沒電了，而且那次任務回程還是搭火車，外加沒帶充電器，奈伊簡直快要在路上被無聊死。

他將斜背包塞進置物櫃裡，設定密碼然後上鎖，奈伊蠻感謝這種密碼鎖的出現。有些地方還沒有引進，好幾次他要把鑰匙裝進透明夾鏈袋裡然後丟進馬桶的水箱裡。蠻好玩的，可是老實說，有點麻煩，雖然久久才做一次。

奈伊在早上剛到時買了一日遊的票，他抬頭看了眼時鐘，三點多，到達目的地時應該差不多。他用口袋裡忘記拿出來的零錢買了兩根棒棒糖，在搭地鐵的過程中吃掉了一根。

雖然說他不常懷疑後勤部隊的人，但是這個接應的人是因爲剛來還怎樣？最近剛進一批菜鳥嗎？奈伊真的受不了。說實話，前頭的清潔身體，除了灌腸以外，奈伊都蠻享受的，幾乎就像在做Spa一樣。

但是這個，奈伊真的沒辦法接受。不知道是不是這個後勤知道他是『繆思』的一員還是怎樣，他是故意要嘲笑『繆思』的嗎？他不應該是即將被賣出去的那香豔誘人的男性omega嗎？奈伊看著鏡子裡的自己，不太懂有誰會想買自己。知道女性的古希臘式服裝嗎？那種無袖、長裙，中間有個像束腰的東西的那個，奈伊現在就穿著一套半透明的那種服裝，身體線條和肌膚都若隱若現是很好，但是...到底為什麼是穿這個？

「嗯，你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」奈伊看向後勤的人。

「怎麼了？“烏拉尼亞”先生。」

「你們要我穿這個去當商品？」奈伊拉起了裙襬，「別跟我開玩笑。」

「有什麼問題嗎？」

「有什麼問題？」奈伊發出一聲挫敗的哀嚎，拉著裙擺亂甩，「這個！全部都是問題！」

眼看對方沒有反應金髮青年繼續說下去。

「我是說，我以為要我當商品應該展現一下我的“賣點”。」奈伊在說最後兩個字的時候上上下下比了自己的身體和腿。

「嗯，上頭是沒有硬性規定，但是...」

「沒有但是，別想要我穿這個上去，這太侮辱當商品的我了！」奈伊逕自走向了衣架，開始翻找起自己可以接受的衣物。

最後他選定了一件淡粉色的薄紗綁帶式衣物，沒記錯的話應該叫肚兜情趣內衣吧，聽起來很怪但是奈伊覺得穿起來超級帶感，他穿了那件加上一件搭配似的淡粉色內褲，露出了大片的背部肌膚和兩條白皙的長腿。

其實安排部門幾乎確定奈伊會被他想要的目標買走，只是怕價格太高會讓對方萌生怯意，為了避免不必要的麻煩才會讓奈伊穿件比較難看的衣服，希望能讓其他人的意願降低。可惜在奈伊換好衣服，開心的在鏡子前轉圈擺姿勢後，站在一旁的後勤硬生生的把所有解釋吞回去了。

那景象大概是誰也不敢隨意破壞的。

後勤尷尬的將雙手在面前交握，眼神飄向了一旁地毯上的花紋。

「吶吶～你覺得如何？」奈伊轉身看向後勤，在看到對方的姿勢後在內心竊笑了一下，心想大概是不錯了。

後勤咳了幾聲，「嗯，我認為“烏拉尼亞”先生所穿的這件服飾，相當符合您等下要扮演的角色。」

「謝謝啦！」奈伊開心的在鏡子前拉著薄紗比劃，腦裡盤算了下等等可能可以花幾分鐘的時間調戲一下這個後勤。

只可惜這個後勤比較機伶一點，在奈伊下定決心要轉身來調戲一番的時候，對方開口了。

「不好意思打擾您，“烏拉尼亞”先生。為了等等的拍賣會，我們要先就位了。」

奈伊小小嘖了一聲，但對方讓他換掉那醜死的衣服他還蠻感謝的，所以也沒多說什麼就跟過去了。

「哇～」奈伊驚嘆的看著眼前的東西，一個鳥籠，一個一層樓高的鳥籠，莫約三公尺，上頭蓋著一席半透明的絲綢。金髮男子蹦跳著繞著鳥籠看了好幾圈，「這太厲害了！我等等就待在這裡面嗎？」

「…是的。」這人真的是即將要派出去的omega特工？看起來...好不可靠。對方穿著情趣內衣，卻用像個六歲小孩看到卡通布偶出現在現實世界中的那種閃亮亮的眼睛，繞著那個巨大的鳥籠又轉了好幾圈。

後勤掏出了鳥籠的鑰匙，然後帶奈伊走進那個鳥籠裡，完全無視身後發出一堆驚嘆語助詞的特工。奈伊有夠後悔自己沒帶手機，他好想拍照啊啊啊啊！是說能被裝在巨大鳥籠裡被賣出去，你等多久才有這樣的一個機會接到這種任務。

「“烏拉尼亞”先生，請記得。等等您將以“熱潮期的男性omega”的身份被起降上台，而目前還有莫約一個半小時的時間。」後勤的站姿可以說是一絲不苟，和一旁透過欄杆中間玩著外頭絲綢的金髮男子一點都不一樣，「在這之前請您將自己調整成最適當的狀態。」

「好好好，懂了懂了。」奈伊環顧了一下整個鳥籠內部，然後開口。

「你們有多的長型大方巾嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第四號：特爾希柯瑞 / 男性 / 速食成癮，卻意外的瘦小，『繆思』中最矮的男性。  
> 第六號：墨爾波墨涅 / 女性 / 慈祥和藹，很溫柔大姐姐的一個人。  
> 第八號：波林尼亞 / 女性 / 擅長駭客，網路成癮，幾乎所有訊息都會第一時間秒回的那種。


	5. 終於，色誘界的第一翹楚，要再次現身江湖了

「再來，讓我們歡迎23號商品。」

「阿拉阿拉，各位看到了嗎？這樣一隻小白兔怎麼會跑到這種地方來呢？」

剛剛接應“烏拉尼亞”的後勤仍待在拍賣會現場，他偽裝成了在場的守衛，平淡地聽著台上的主持人講話。

不得不說，這位後勤在接觸到“烏拉尼亞”這位『繆思』，他所接應的第一位『繆思』之前，他仍是有點不相信那些組織裡的傳言，說什麼『繆思』成功提高任務完成度，完美的暗殺了哪個曾讓組織損失一堆愛將的高官，或獲取完整的機密資料。畢竟組織如此之大，『繆思』的名聲再響亮，也只有九個人，後勤人數眾多，能親眼見見的還真是少之又少。

可是不得不說，“烏拉尼亞”是位聰明的『繆思』，而且很懂得運用自己的優點。

台上的鳥籠完整的升上來了，透過半透明的絲綢，身為後勤的他只能隱約看到籠內青年的姿態。但那誘人美妙的信息素卻因主持人拉開絲綢的一角，而雀躍的竄進了這個空間，整個會場漸漸騷動起來。這也難怪，畢竟在場的大多數是alpha，就連他這樣的beta都感受的到那種吸引和衝動，更何況是對omega信息素更為敏感的alpha呢。

這次他藉著主持人拉開的那一絲空隙看見了裡頭的人，那景象讓他屏住呼吸吞了口口水。

方才跟他要的方巾此時扎扎實實的扣著金髮青年的手腕，將雙手高高吊起，但雙腿卻似乎是因為熱潮期而無法支撐身體，只能卑微的跪著。吊起的雙手加上無力的雙腿，使得青年的身體因為伸展而繃緊著，看得出緊緻的胴體和那曼美的線條。而那雙眼，絲毫不見之前的絞結，只有因情慾而迷濛的無力感。

“烏拉尼亞”不會真的陷入熱潮期了吧？這樣會對任務造成不利，果然『繆思』的變數還是太大了。這是那後勤腦中的第一個想法，他本來負責的部分只是接應“烏拉尼亞”，確定他被目標買走後就可以離開了，他現在暗自心想等會還是下去確定一下比較好。

在台上的人和台下的後勤都沒有注意到的觀眾群中，從聽到23號商品即將登台時就開始了一連串的對話。

「欸，來了來了。」黑髮男子用手肘頂了頂身旁的友人。

「嗯。」一旁的男子只輕輕的應了聲，銀白色的捲髮在一群五顏六色的髮色和西裝中，仍看起來意外的顯眼，一雙紅色的眼眸仍垂著眼看著自己的皮鞋，似乎是在等待什麼一般，卻又如此平靜沈穩。

「有沒有很亢奮啊？」

「…」

「開玩笑，我知道你快緊張死了。」

「…」

當喊價喊到一半時後勤才開始擔心，至目前為止目標沒有舉過一次牌，他甚至都要懷疑安排小組的計畫報告了。就連之後喊聲稍停了，還是沒有目標舉牌的跡象。就在敲槌到第二下時，銀髮男子輕輕的舉起了手中的牌子，說了個直接跳過五層最低加價的金額。

不意外，在場沒有人再舉牌，銀髮男子優雅的拿下了23號商品。

當後勤在地下室轉了個彎看到那個鳥籠的時候，他好好的鬆了一口氣，『繆思』真是厲害，他在心裡讚嘆著。

前幾分鐘令他擔心的青年此時好端端的待在籠子裡，後勤還隱約看見對方吃著一根棒棒糖，方才在台上虛弱且充滿情慾的樣子已經完全不見了，對方甚至躺在地上用雙腳去玩掛在上頭的絲巾。

這讓他又不自覺得想到前些時刻，當“烏拉尼亞”跟他要那席大方巾時。

「讓我冒昧的問一下，“烏拉尼亞”先生，請問您要用那塊絲巾做什麼？」

只見眼前的青年一個跳躍夠上了上頭的欄杆，然後沒兩下就將絲巾掛在上頭，只剩兩端長長的垂了下來。“烏拉尼亞”並沒有理他，自顧自的拉著垂下來的絲巾比劃，看起來似乎在測量長度。

正當後勤準備轉身走出鳥籠之後，“烏拉尼亞”說話了。

「別問，好好看著。」“烏拉尼亞”勾起的嘴角，這表情讓他有種小孩子般的淘氣感，「看我有沒有驚豔到你。」

隨後，後勤便走出籠子向會場前進了，他沒看到的是“烏拉尼亞”輕輕愛撫自己的樣子，還有，當特工面色潮紅，卻動作俐落的抓著絲巾翻了幾圈，把自己的雙手高高固定住的樣子。

面對剛剛在台上自己所展現出來的樣子，奈伊是很滿意的，聽到那整場剛開始激烈的喊價時甚至有種莫名的快感，雖然他自己就是被競標的商品。他在回到地下室後拆了他的第二支棒棒糖，他可不知道什麼時候會再能吃到飯，也不知道買他的對象會不會有什麼奇怪的性癖或什麼虐待人的嗜好，總之先吃再說。當奈伊腦袋還再想著那傳說中的艾諾斯，既不怎麼去酒吧，也幾乎沒有任何不良紀錄的人，會不會是個悶騷，而私底下是個大變態的時候，罩著鳥籠的絲綢稍稍有了動靜，奈伊趕緊躺趴著裝死，就算沒有釋出適量的信息素，剛剛殘留的應該還夠。等了幾秒後卻沒有進一步的動靜，奈伊悄悄地抬頭，只看見籠子邊邊擺著一個紙杯。

奈伊輕輕的爬過去，一杯水，下面壓著一張紙和一隻火柴，“烏拉尼亞先生，請在買家看到你之前，保持身體的淨潔”紙上這樣寫的。奈伊笑了一下，他知道他讓那個後勤驚豔到了，不然對方不會回來給他這些。

過一陣子後奈伊將東西拿出籠子外燒掉，只留下一堆灰燼。

“對’烏拉尼亞’的『安排』順利達成。’烏拉尼亞’狀況穩定且相當懂得運用自己的優勢，最終以當初預計的三倍價錢賣出。”後勤在報告中這樣寫下。

「我說啊...」黑髮男子摘下臉上的面具，順道抹了下臉，想把剛剛和不透風質料貼在一起而產生的汗水擦掉。

見一旁的銀髮男子還拿著剛剛拿到的購買證明書，一點也沒有要說話的樣子，迪爾翻了翻白眼繼續說道，「我都不知道你這麼有錢啊？怎麼出去吃飯時都算錢算得那麼精？」

銀髮男子好像是被友人稍大的音量叫回了現實世界，他眨了眨眼，「什麼？」

「喔我的天啊！」迪爾哀號，剛剛面無表情給出一皮箱現金的大總裁樣貌去哪了？

「別表現的那麼像個情竇初開的小女生好嗎？」

銀髮男子皺了下眉頭，手指俐落的將手上的紙整齊的折上三折後放進前頭的櫃子裡，「哪有，別亂說話。」

迪爾發動車子，外頭開始下雨了。

「比我預計的錢要花的少。」

「你到底原本以為有多貴啊！」

凡爾諾斯聳聳肩比向車子的後座，一綑一綑的鈔票凌亂的散落在後座，感覺像是丟紙類回收般的被丟進來似的。

「…話說，」迪爾瞄了眼身旁的友人，挑了挑眉，「我都幫你放消息找人，還真的找到了，還陪你來，還兼當司機。是不是應該...嗯？」

凡爾諾斯愣愣的看著迪爾，然後一臉受傷的說，「迪爾！我以為我們是兄弟！難道兄弟間沒有點舉手之勞嗎？」

迪爾沒料想到身旁的人會說出這樣的話，該說是欠扁還是厚臉皮呢？但現在黑髮男子的腦中完全無法往那方面想，「啊哈哈哈，開玩笑！好朋友、好兄弟嘛！哪裡要跟你拿什麼酬勞啊！」

車子內突然恢復到了一陣靜默。

「等等！」迪爾突然大喊，「舉手之勞？那為什麼之前一起出去吃飯時，不幫我付那一塊錢！」

凡爾諾斯大笑了起來，「迪爾，那是國中時的事情了。」

「國中二年級！就是因為年紀小所以才記得清啊！你都不知道那時候把千元大鈔拿出去付一塊錢的我有多麼心碎！」

凡爾諾斯抹了抹眼角笑出來的淚水，「開玩笑的，錢我都算好了。順道請你一頓，如何？」

迪爾挑眉，「這次沒有要讓我付錢了齁。」

「我買單。」

「啊哈！我可以挑餐廳嗎？」

「挑吧。」凡爾諾斯露出微笑，「我欠你的。」

迪爾發出了吵雜的鬼叫聲，大聲的說著什麼“你不知道我等這天等多久了，我知道你有錢，只是沒想到那麼有錢，這樣好了我查過好幾家我想吃的餐廳...”

凡爾諾斯決定無視迪爾接下來一路碎念回家的可能性，只是靜靜的將他的紅瞳投射在窗外的夜景，外頭的燈光因為雨水而模糊。

「奈伊…」凡爾諾斯深呼吸了一口氣，皺起眉頭，像是停滯已久的什麼事情終於獲得進展，他輕輕地道出這個名字，「終於...終於找到你了。」

「凡爾諾斯...」奈伊看著鳥籠的頂部，隨口喃喃唸著目標的名字，因為感覺很熟悉啊，到底是在哪裡聽過？

在運送的過程中他設想過幾百種的情境，並演繹出了百百種對應的方式，到底凡爾諾斯會是怎麼樣的人呢？金髮omega的腦袋不斷的圍繞在這個問題上。

明天就是被送進目標宅邸的日子，奈伊伸展了下身體，看來今天不能睡了，希望對方不要他一進去就給他來個一炮，那實在是太不紳士了。雖然alpha本身就不是很紳士的存在，奈伊感受到體內那種靜靜沸騰的感覺。

終於，影視界的、不，色誘界的第一翹楚，要再次現身江湖了。


End file.
